


Triptocaine

by agent_marta



Category: DBH - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Heavy Rain
Genre: Español, M/M, Multi, Oneshort, PC - Freeform, Playstation, Triptotaine, VideoGame, Videojuego, androide, androides, españa, game
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24914704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent_marta/pseuds/agent_marta
Summary: One Short, Croosover de Detrot: Become Human y Heavy Rain.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Triptocaine

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshort que escribi hace años, las faltas no estan corregidas, perdon por el oneshort no me convence y ya estoy cansada

┏━━━━━━━━━━━━┓  
ONE SHORT  
solo una parte

┗━━━━━━━━━━━━┛

  
——————————————————

Un nuevo asesino habia aparecido, el culpable de aquellos asesinatos secuestraba a sus víctimas y les hacia un pequeño corte para sacarle sangre, de la primera victima habia pasado casi dos años y hacia apenas una semana habian descubierto el asesino donde desechaba los cuerpos de sus víctimas. Los cuerpos eran cortados a trocitos, puestos en bolsas como si fueran basura para después solo tirarlos a un lago.

Aparte de como mataba a sus víctimas, no se sabia mucho sobre el culpable de aquellos crímenes.

Lo mucho que había descubierto era que los asesinados eran malas personas (asesinos, delincuentes o simplemente drogadictos), habia algo que no cuadraba ahi, si solo mataba a gente mala, ¿por que habis matado a aquel policia?, ni siquiera tenia antecedentes, tal vez solo mala suerte, lugar equivocado, momento equivocado. Estaba seguro que solo fue un descuido, vio algo o sospecho y el asesino solo ¡puf! se lo cargó.

Norman movia su mano al aire nerviosamente, se sentia inútil e impotente. No podía frenar su búsqueda, no podía o si no más gente resultaria herida. Tenia, no, debia hacerlo.

El paisaje de fondo, el cual era las vistas desde una gran roca alta, no le tranquilizaba como otras veces lo hizo.

Lago, ¿como pudo llegar al centro del lago?. Barca necesitaba una barca.

Fuerza, necesitaba ser fuerte para mover los cuerpos.

¿Cerca?, deberia vivir cerca para que nadie le viera con los cuerpos mucho tiempo.

Más preguntas que respuestas.

—

¿Cuanto tiempo habra pasado?, ¿horas? Si, cree que si.

Su mano empieza a temblar, eso no es bueno nada bueno, su vista se va nublando algunos momentos, no podia desmayarse, no ahora, estaba tan cerca.

Aguanta, aguanta.

Norman siente sus labios mojarse, asume que su nariz empieza a sangrar.

Decide que lo mejor es quitarse las gafas y los guantes.

Se levanta de la silla que estaba en su habitación.

En ese momento el oye la puerta de su casa abrirse.

«Oh, mierda»

—Soy Connor, vengo para ayudrale en el caso.

Necesita aquella substancia azul, la necesita como nunca lo habia hecho. Decide buscarla y asi disimular, mirs por sus bolsillos rápidamente. No se lo puede crer, no esta por ninguna parte, intenta hacer memoria atrás y puede recordar como dejo la substancia en la sala de estar, que esta situada en frente de la puerta de entrada.

—

Connor decide pasar hasta la sala de estar, es hay donde ve una pequeña substancia azul embotellada en un frasco pequeño.

Escanea la substancia hasta que por fin sabe lo que es. «esto es malo» piensa para sus adentros.

Se guarda la droga en su bolsillo, después ya se encargaría de deshacerse de el. Busca rastros que le indiquen donde se encuentra su compañero, con su oído (el cual puede escuchar bastante más que una persona normal) escucha las respiraciones agitadas al otro lado de la puerta de la habitación de el castaño.

—¿Se encuentra bien Agente Jayden?

Sin embargo al no recibir respuesta del otro lado se empieza a preocupar y pensar lo peor. Hace un rapido debate mental sobre entrar o no entrar, pero al final se decide por entrar, si algo le ha pasado es mejor que alguien (él) este con Norman.

—

Norman deduce por los pasos de su compañero que se ha acercado a la mesa de su sala de estar y ha visto su Triptocaine ¹ . Conociendo al androide esta seguro que la habra cogido y se lo habra quedado.

Se lo piensa unas cuantas veces si seria buena idea salir, pero al final se decide por no salir, (no) confia en que su nariz parara de sangrar y su respiración se calmara, sus ojos rojos, y por no mencionar su dolor interno (mareo) y sus temblores constantes.

Así que simplemente se agacha con las manos en la cabeza como si eso ayudara, esperando a que sus malestares se acaben y Connor se vaya.

Sin embargo para su mala suerte puede escuchar los pasos del androide al otro lado de la puerta. Los pasos se alegan y el se siente aliviado, hasta que los vuelve a escuchar más rápidos y más fuertes corriendo hasta donde el esta.

La puerta cae al suelo con un gran ruido y una figura aparece donde antes la puerta debía estar.

—

Connor rompe la puerta preocupado y al romperla analiza la habitación con rapideza, intentando buscar al castaño, mira la mesa que estaba a pocos mentros de el, donde puede ver unas extrañas gafas y un guante.  
Hasta que lo veo agachado mientras parece estar abrazandose asi mismo.

—¿Estas bien Agente Jayden?

Connor se agacha para ponerse al lado de su fiel compañero, al cual con los pasos de los dias se habia convertido en un gran amigo.

—Mirame Norman.

Dice con voz firme que hasta a el le sorprende. El mencionado anteriormente niega con la cabeza.

—Mirame.

Esta vez decide hacerle caso. Entonces Connor le ve la cara palida y sangrando hasta por los ojos, el cuerpo del más bajo también parece temblar.

—Le dije que no era buena idea utilizar ARI.

El ahora más pálido aparta la mirada, intentando mirar más atrás de Connor, hasta que este decide hablar.

—Si estas buscando tu Triptocaine, no la encontrarás.

—La necesito...

Contesta apenas en una inaudible voz.

—No, no lo hace, venga aquí, te voy a ayudar a arreglarte


End file.
